


Deuce's cousin

by Daddy1lucifer



Category: Monster High
Genre: ill add tags as i post, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy1lucifer/pseuds/Daddy1lucifer
Summary: Deuce's cousin, Kingly Cobra Gorgan, transfers to Monster High. She left behind her old comfortable life and is rushed into a new one. Thankfully she has her cousin to help her through it. She makes a new life, and new friends. Let's hope her anxiety and other things get the best of her.





	Deuce's cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i rewrote this cause i realized that the other one was plain awful. And I hope ya'll like this, as its something that I try to write in my little space or to just relieve stress.

Sighing Kingly stares at the beeping alarm clock, the blaring sound waking her from her unrestful slumber. Sitting up she presses the button silencing the machine. She throws her legs over the side of the twin size bed. She stares at the trail of muted black scales from the bottom of her feet trailing up her body. Lifting her hand she pets the mellow head of black snakes on top of her head.

The door creaks open from the light knocks on the door. Her cousin peeks his head through the crack in the door, "Hey Kingly, you ready?" His slanted green snake eyes stare into Kingly's black and yellow snake eyes.

"No, I just woke up," Kingly shakes her head getting off the bed, "Hey, can I borrow your iCoffin?" Kingly walks up to the door wearing shorts and a tank top exposing the scales on her body. Deuce hands her the phone walking out of the door closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kingly stares at her outfit in the bathroom mirror anxiety bubbling up in her chest. She's wearing black sweatpants and a green and black hoodie, a gift from Deuce when she moved in. Letting out a sigh she puts on a black cotton face mask covering the bottom half of her face and large black sunglasses, a gift from her Aunt Medusa. Walking out of the bathroom, she passes by her room, formerly a spare bedroom. She walks into the kitchen, passing through the living room. Pulling down her mask she grabs a fruit off the counter taking a bite out of it.

"Are you two ready," Medusa walks into the kitchen. She gives Kingly a hesitant smile grabbing her keys off the counter.

Deuce walks into the kitchen pushing his sunglasses up wearing his usual red tank top with a grey and white striped vest. He pats Kingly's shoulder nodding at his mom. The three of them walk out the door getting into Medusa's car heading straight to school, Monster High.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Medusa hands Deuce a large thick envelope, "Here is the paperwork for KIngly, give it to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. You two have a good day," She drops them off in front of the school waving at them. She watches them leave her car, pushing up her sunglasses she pulls out of the school.

Kingly pulls up her hood, covering her snakes that lay lazily on top of her head. She follows behind Deuce as he leads the way through the empty hallways. Classes already in session. She grips the back of his vest keeping her eyes on the floor, one foot in front of the other on the way to the Headmistress's office. Nervously she takes a deep breath, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

Deuce knocks on the door, it opens revealing a bright blue horse with a tri colored hair. Walking into the office Deuce puts the envelope on the desk, the headless woman puts her head on a smile dancing across her face.

"Ah Thank you Mr.Gorgon, I'm assuming behind you is Kingly Cobra Gorgon. It's my pleasure to meet you, I'm the Headless Headmistress Bloodgood," She walks out from behind the desk holding her hand out to the hidden girl.

Kingly looks up at Deuce, he nods at her giving her a small encouraging smile. Walking out from behind her larger cousin she weakly shakes the headmistress's hand.

"Thank you Deuce, you can now go to class," Headmistress Bloodgood dismisses the snake haired boy. He gives Kingly a pat on the shoulder walking out of the room. She watches his leave her eyebrows furrowing underneath her sunglasses. "There is no need to be tense KIngly Gorgon, Let's set up your schedule and once we have that done I'll have a student give you a tour of the school." The woman smiles at the young monster trying to calm her in some way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The headless headmistress calls in a boy, a little bit taller than her with brown hair and frosted tips, He is wearing black framed glasses, a yellow button up with a checkered vest and a pair of grey jeans. The headmistress motions towards the boy, "This is Jackson Jekyll, he'll show you around the school."

Jackson holds his hand out to her a smile on his face, "Nice to meet you." 

She takes his hand shaking it, letting go she stuffs her hands in her hoodie pockets, "Just call me Cobra," Her small voice wavering. They walk out of the office with Jackson leading the way, him talking as he leads. 

 

They quickly finish the tour in maybe 45 minutes, he turns to the smaller monster, "Okay! that's the end of the tour, do you think you remember all of it?" He questions tilting his head. She shrugs her shoulder at him. He scratches his head holding his hand out, "Let's see you schedule, lemme check see if we have any classes together." She hands him the schedule, a grin erupts on his face as he hands her the paper back, "We have all the same classes, so you can just stick to me...Well if you're okay with a normie like me." He rubs the back of his neck nervously. She pats his shoulder, he looks at her, she nods tilting her head. He gives her a hug, then the bell rang, ghouls and mansters fill the halls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson smiles as he talks a mile a minute to KIngly enthusiastically. She listens to him with mild interest, nodding along to show her new friend that she is listening. They walk into the cafeteria, Jackson turns to her slightly embarrassed scratching his cheek, "This may sound a bit rude but uhm...Are you a ghoul or a manster... Or a normie like me?" A blush covers his face as he shakes his head, "Nevermind, just ignore that. Let's get some food!" He grabs a grey tray from the pile putting it up to the counter. KIngly follows suit, walking beside Jackson to get some food. 

Sitting down at a empty table they set down their trays. Jackson takes a bite out of the unknown food. Kingly looks down at the food grimly shaking her head. She pushes the tray away from her. 

"Hey you gonna eat the King?" Deuce walks up to the table his signature easy going aura around him. Kingly pushes the tray to the side of her, Deuce sits down next to her. She puts her head down listening to Deuce and Jackson talking to each other. Kingly moves her head laying on her ear, she watches Deuce talk and eat. He notices her stare, he looks down at the tired ghoul. 

A loud slam on the table makes Kingly jump up leaning into Deuce scared. A ghoul with an egyptian style glares at the hooded ghoul, "Deuce Who's this? I've never seen them around you before," The ghoul bites out jealousy very obvious in the pretty ghoul. Some girls come up from behind Cleo, pulling her back a bit. 

"Sorry about her, Welcome to Monster HIgh! I'm Frankie Stein," Frankie, a ghoul with mint colored skin says. She has long straight white hair with black streaks, stitches on various parts of her skin as well as two bolts on each side of her neck. She motions towards the egyptian styled ghoul, "And this here is Cleo De Nile." 

"Hello! I'm Draculuara, Its so nice to meet you," Draculuara, a ghoul covered in pink and black with fangs sticking out of her lip introduced herself a pleasant smile on her face.She has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and pointed ears and fang. 

"Sup, I'm Clawdeen Wolf,It's good to see new students." Clawdeen, a ghoul with dark brown shoulder length fluffy hair, yellow golden colored eyes with black split pupils, and dark brown werewolf fur. 

"I am Abbey Bominable. Please to meet you," Abbey, a ghoul with light blue skin with a sort of glittering effect going on and has long white hair with uneven streaks of pink, blue, and purple. She has two tusks protruding from her mouth and her hands have claws, she is the tallest out of the group. 

"Ello, I'm Lagoona Blue. Nice ta meetcha mate," Lagoon, a ghoul with simmering blue scales covering her skin, webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms and legs. She has long blonde curly hair with streaks of blue, green eyes, and freckles dotting her face. 

"Ahhhh," The zombie girl, Ghoulia Yelps introduces herself. 

Cleo scoffs still glaring at the monster still leaning on Deuce. She keeps her eyes on her hands hidden behind her sunglasses. Cleo grabs the hoodie Kingly was wearing, "This looks familiar, Anyways! Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Deuce moves his ghoulfriends hand shaking his head. 

"Just leave em alone Cleo-"

"Deuce! You- 

"They prefer Cobra! And uhm," The bell rings interrupting Jackson, "Well It looks like we have to go now, Classes you know." Kingly quickly runs out of the cafeteria leaving the group of monsters behind. Jackson quickly dumps his tray trying to keep up with his new friend. Cleo glares up at Deuce who in turn shrugs his shoulders concern clear on his face worrying about his cousin greatly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson searches around the halls, looking through the empty rooms as he passes by them. He completely lost Cobra, letting out a sigh he rubs his temple thinkin of where his new friend could be. Walking down the empty halls he hopes he finds Cobra soon. 

"Hey! Do you have a hall pass?!" A loud gruff voice yells behind Jackson. He doesnt turn around and dashes at his top speed, trying to get away. 

Jackson runs outside to the casketball courts. Panting he leans on his knees for support trying to catch his breath. Standing up he looks around him, he successfully lost the teacher. He walks around into the court, he spots a familiar black and green hoodie curled up on a bench to the side of the casketball court. Jackson walks up to Cobra, sitting next to them on the bench. "Did you get anxious around those girls? I get that way around other monsters sometimes. Especially when i just transferred here. I was bullied a whole lot, now not so much." 

Kingly lifts her head up, listening to Jackson. They sit there, ranging from comfortable silence to Jackson talking about his time at Monster High. He talks about the classes, different monsters, and his skills in casketball. Kingly watches him talk on and on, nodding along every once in a while. 

 

Deuce and a few other mansters are walking outside laughing amongst each other, talking and laughing with each other. Clawd sees two figures on the bench, he walks up to them Deuce following behind curiously. "Hey, you two using the court?"

Jackson lifts his head, he waves at Clawd and Deuce getting up from the bench. He dusts off his outfit, "Sorry, we'll leave."

Deuce comes up next to Clawd putting a hand on his shoulder, he spots a familiar ghoul. Kneeling down to eye level of the curled up cousin, he pats the top of her hood catching her attention. She lifts her head up staring through her sunglasses at Deuce. "Hey you all good Kingly?" She shakes her head at the bigger monster. Deuce stands up turning to Deuce, "Sorry dude, i'm gonna leave with Kingly here." They do their secret handshake. Kingly waves at Jackson following behind Deuce. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deuce and Kingly walk into the house taking of their shoes by the door. Kingly immediately sits on the couch, Deuce's phone in her hand. Setting down the phone next to her she takes off her hoodie, sunglasses and face mask, setting them in her lap. Deuce takes off his sunglasses sitting next to her. Before Deuce could get out a word the door opens Medusa walking in. 

Medusa smiles at them taking off her shoes and jacket hanging it on the hooks next to the door. "How was school?" 

Deuce shrugs his shoulders, Kingly does the same playing a game on the icoffin. 

"Kingly, How was your first day?" Medusa walks into the kitchen getting things out from cupboards and refrigerator. 

Shrugging her shoulders again, "It could've been better, my anxiety got the better of me for a while." Kingly's small voice echos through out the rooms into the kitchen. She doesn't lift up her head up still playing the game. 

Medusa hums, "Maybe we should just homeschool you King?" Medusa suggests walking into the living room. 

Deuce speaks up interrupting his mom, "Mom, lets not jump to conclusions now. Let her stay at the school for a while longer, test out the waters some more." 

Medusa raises her eyebrows meeting Deuce's strong gaze. Shaking her head she walks back into the kitchen, "Fine, xhe can stay at Monster High for a month. And if it doesn't get better, I'll homeschool her." 

Kingly doesn't speak up letting the two do whatever they please. Putting down the phone she walks out of the living room into the practically empty spare bedroom, her room. She lays down on the twin size bed her head booming and her anxiety finally bubbling down.


End file.
